Nick's Date Night
by CzarThwomp
Summary: It's been two months since the Hazakura Temple incident and Phoenix hasn't seen Maya since then due to her responsibilities as the Master. Will a surprise reunion with Maya be Phoenix's dream come true or his worst nightmare? Who knows, but you know what they say: absence makes the heart grow fonder; but then again, those people have never met Maya.


**Disclaimer: The Phoenix Wright francize and is property of Capcom. I, the writer of this fanfic, am not affiliated with Capcom any way, shape, or form.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my first fanfic on this website. This is my first time writing a fanfic in a story format instead of a play format, so the format may look a bit off. So if you have any suggestions to help me improve my fanfics, comment in the reviews section. Enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

It's a quiet day at the Wright Law firm. Since the trial of State vs. Iris, which happened two months prior, Maya has been busy attending to her duties as the Master, leaving Phoenix with less company and less potential clients due to Maya's absence. For Phoenix, he had mixed feelings about Maya's absence: on one hand, he didn't have to spend hundreds of dollars each week in an attempt to satisfy her insatiable appetite for burgers, he didn't have to watch the Steel Samurai every day, and he could talk to women and not have to worry about the wrath of Pear. But on the other hand, he missed the other hand, Phoenix missed how she would always support him during his trials, no matter how bleak the scenario, how she would run her soft, warm hands through his spikey hair when he was reading a case file, and how she showed a child-like sense of curiosity when interacting with the world around her (except when he had to worry about her activating alarms, tampering with crime scenes, and trying to knock him out with the Shichishito).

As thoughts of Maya are rushing through Phoenix's head as he is trying to read the case file for his next trial, he is interrupted by a knock at his office door. Phoenix, knowing very well that when someone is at his office door, it's usually some solicitor trying to sell him stuff, grabs a baseball bat that he keeps in a the office's storage closet and walks up to the door, but doesn't open it. Phoenix then readies the baseball bat as he questions the mysterious visitor from behind the closed door. "Who's there? If you're another solicitor, then I'm calling the police."

The visitor then answers Phoenix with an energetic tone to her voice. "Hi, Mr. Nick! It's me, Pearl! Can I come in?"

Phoenix, knowing very well the consequences of defying Pearl, quickly opens the door with a smile on his face. "Mr. Nick, what's a sol-lis-est-tor and why do you not like them?" As Pearl said this, she was biting her thumb.

"Well Pearls, a solicitor is an annoying person that comes to your house and tries to sell you something that you don't want; but that's not important at the moment. So, what bring you here?"

Pearl then pulls an envelope out of her acolyte robe and hand it to Phoenix while she hops up and down out of excitement with a big grin on her face. "I got you a present, Mr. Nick! I hope that you like it. Go on, open it!"

Phoenix, seeing Pearl's big, cute eyes staring right through him and her excited grin, decides to comply and open the envelope. Phoenix is then shocked to see that Pearl had somehow managed to get him two reservations for that night at the most exclusive French restaurant in LA. Phoenix then stares wide-eyed at the confirmation letter as he tries to think of a response.

"P-Pearls… How did you get this reservation?"

"I have my ways, Mr. Nick…"

Phoenix then reads the confirmation letter more carefully and notices that the reservation is for two people. "Pearls, this letter says that the reservation is for two people. Who is the other person?" Pearl then begins to blush at this line of questioning.

"Ummm…" Phoenix then sees five psychlocks appear above Pearl, but before Phoenix can question her, she quickly runs out of the office.

Phoenix then paces back and forth in front of his desk, contemplating his next move. "Knowing Pearls, this could be some sort of trap to get me to go on a date with Maya. But then again, why would Pearls make the reservation for a five-star French restaurant when she knows very well that Maya hates those kinds of restaurants. I might as well go and get a good meal; it's not likely that I'd be able to get reservations for this kind of restaurant so easily again."

That night, Phoenix arrives at the restaurant in his normal suit and is guided to his table by a formal greeter. As Phoenix waits for his server, he begins to break out in a cold sweat.

" _Wait, Pearls was the one who set up this dinner. Knowing her, she probably knew that I would lower my guard and come here since this isn't the type of restaurant that Maya likes. I have to get out of here before…_ "

Before Phoenix can leave the table, he hears Maya loudly run through the restaurant and thump down at the table with her normal grin. "Hiya Nick! Long time no see!" For a few seconds, Phoenix remained speechless as his left eye began to twitch.

" _Goodbye social standing, I knew thee well._ Hey Maya, It has been some time since we last saw each other."

"Where's the waiter, Nick. I'm hungry!"

The waiter then comes to the table to take their orders. "Can I take your order, pal?" Phoenix, whose back was turned to the waiter, knew very well that a voice that sad, gruff, and pitiful could only belong to one man.

Phoenix then turns around and greets the waiter. "What are you doing here, Gumshoe?"

"Well, my salary as a detective is so low that I needed to take on several other jobs. This job is great because it doesn't conflict with my shift at the Precinct and I can take all the butter I want when no one is looking. Anyways, can I take your order?" As Gumshoe looks Maya in the eye.

"I wanna burger!"

"Sorry, we don't serve burgers here, pal."

"Then I'll have a steak!"

"An excellent choice, and for you, pal?" As Gumshoe looks Phoenix in the eye.

"I'll have the lobster with a side of caviar. _I know that it's worth more money than I am, but if I'm going to suffer tonight, then I'm going to enjoy it, dagnabbit._ "

After 30 minutes of waiting for their food, Maya is beginning to get irritated.

"Niiiiick... What's taking the food so long?"

"Look Maya, food of this caliber requires time in order to be prepared properly. How about we engage in light conversation while we wait?"

Maya then puffs out her cheeks out of irritation. "I don't wanna engage in light conversation, Nick! I want my dinner!"

Maya then grabs her knife and fork and then pounds her fists on the table while loudly and repeatedly chanting "Food now! Food now! Food now!"

As Maya loudly demands her food, Phoenix slouches in his seat out of embarrassment. Fortunately for Phoenix, Gumshoe came out with their food shortly after Maya began her chanting. Gumshoe then gives Phoenix and Maya their food and then returns to the kitchen. In typical fashion, Maya devoirs her stake in a matter of seconds while Phoenix is savoring his meal; Maya, seeing as how Phoenix hasn't even finished half of his lobster, tries to help herself in her usual Maya way.

"Niiick…?"

"What?"

"I'm still hungry. Can I have the rest of your lobster?"

"You haven't even touched your vegetables, Maya. If you're still hungry, then why don't you eat them?"

In a loud and whiny voice, Maya states her refusal. "But I don't WANNA eat them, Nick!"

Phoenix then notices how the people from the nearby tables are starting to stare at them. "Maya, you are making a scene. Please eat your vegetables."

"NO!"

"Look Maya, if you calm down and eat your vegetables, I'll buy you an ice cream cone afterwards. How does that sound?

"I. Don't. Like. VEGETABLES!"

Maya then grabs the plate of vegetables and throws it on the floor in a fit of rage. The restaurant then becomes silent as everyone is staring at Phoenix and Maya as Phoenix begins to start sweating. "

 _"At least it can't get any worse than this._ "

At that moment, Edgeworth, who was sitting on the other side of the restaurant, gets out of his seat and walks towards the source of the commotion. "Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

When Edgeworth sees Phoenix and Maya at the trouble spot, a look of irritation and condescension spreads across his face. "Oh, it's you two… Why am I not surprised?"

" _Scratch that, it just got worse._ So what are you doing here, Edgeworth?"

"Unlike you and Maya, Wright, I am a regular at this establishment. Now if you don't mind, can you please kept your disruptions to yourself. I and the other patrons of this fine restaurant would like to enjoy our meals in peace."

Edgeworth then walks away as Phoenix remains speechless. " _Okay, now I know for a fact that it can't get any worse than this._ "

At that moment, Gumshoe runs over to the table with an angry scowl on his face. "Hey, that's wasteful, pal! There are poor, underpaid detectives that would kill for a meal like this! You should be ashamed of yourself, pal!" As Gumshoe is saying this he is slipping a few of the fallen vegetables into his pockets. Phoenix then pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

As this is happening, Phoenix is besides himself. " _Scratch that, it can always get worse._ "

Hearing the commotion, the restaurant's owner comes out of the kitchen, grinding his teeth in rage. "I've had enough of you two and your disruptions! Now pay for your meals, leave, and never come back to my restaurant!"

Phoenix then pays for the dinner and drags Maya out of the restaurant by the arm. The owner then confronts Gumshoe. "And you, Richard. I know that you've been stealing butter, so you're fired. Get out!"

Gumshoe then complies and quickly runs out of the restaurant with a sad look on his face.

When Phoenix and Maya leave the restaurant, it is a cold evening. As they walk out of the restaurant, Phoenix decides to voice his opinion on the evening. "Thanks, Maya. Because of you, we were banned from the restaurant and I didn't get to finish my diner."

"Don't blame this all on me, Nick! This wouldn't have happened if you would have just shared your lobster with me, you greedy fuddy-duddy."

"Not to mention, Maya, the next bus isn't coming for another 30 minutes, so now we get to wait in the cold."

Gumshoe, overhearing the conversation, decides to help Phoenix and Maya. "Hey pal, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I just got fired, so I can take you guys home if you'd like."

"Thank-you Gumshoe; at least one part of this evening has worked out for me."

Phoenix and Maya then go to Gumshoe's car and sit in the back. For most of the trip, everyone is silent; that is, until Maya tries to lighten the mood. "That was fun, wasn't it, Nick?"

After Maya asked the question, Phoenix remained speechless for a second as his left eye began to twitch and his mouth became a cold frown. "Fun? You thought that was FUN? I shouldn't be surprised that YOU would consider an evening like this to be fun.

"What's that supposed to mean, Nick?"

"You are such a brat, Maya. Do you know how Pearls is always asking me why we aren't dating? I always contemplate telling her the truth: that I feel like I am babysitting an immature nine year-old girl! You are more of an irritating little sister to me than you are a friend!"

"Nu-huh! I'm a mature adult!"

"Maya, if we were in court right now, I would point out so many contradictions with that statement that it would make Edgeworth's head spin!"

That last statement was enough to cause Maya to start crying. "Fine! I guess I'll stay out of your life! Will that make you happy, Nick!? If you never had to be near me ever again!?"

Phoenix then contemplated how without Maya, he would lose one of the best friends that he ever had. Even though Maya was an irritating pain that drained his wallet of funds every second and irritated him to no end, she was his irritation and in a strange way, he liked her for that. Phoenix then gingerly places his hand on Maya's shoulder and begins to rub it.

"No, I don't want you out of my life, Maya; you're important to me. If you weren't special to me, would I have almost let that slime ball Engarde get acquitted for his crime, or risk my life by running across a burning bridge? I may get irritated with you once in a while, but in reality, I couldn't imagine a world without you as my best friend."

Maya then stops crying and starts to blush as she wipes the tears from her face. "D-do you really mean that, Nick…?"

"I do, Maya."

Phoenix and Maya then stare into each other's eyes in a moment of silence… Until Gumshoe, who has absolutely no social grace, decides to ruin the moment by crying and giving his thoughts on the matter. "Aww! That's so sweet, pal. Why can't I have what you two have?"

Phoenix and Maya both give Gumshoe a scowl as he lowers his head in shame. "S-Sorry, pal... Anyways, we're at your house, Maya."

Phoenix then grabs Maya's hand. "May I walk you to your door, Maya?"

A soft smile forms on Maya's face as her cheeks become even redder. "I-I would like that very much, Nick…" Phoenix then walks Maya to her door and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Phoenix then heads back to the car and Gumshoe takes him home.


End file.
